The invention relates to traffic signalling trailers.
Known traffic signalling trailers typically include an illuminated sign mounted on a trailer and may be generally placed on or near the road in order to warn passing motorists of hazards lying ahead. The sign is mounted on a trailer, so it can be moved from place to place as needed, e.g., at construction sites.